board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Leon Kennedy vs (15)Dragonborn 2018
Ulti's Analysis The most boring matches to analyze in these things are the non-entertaining blowouts, but they do at least give me a mental break while writing. These types of matches are always too big a blowout to be interesting, but not enough of a blowout to be interesting either. They're just kind of.... there. This match was never going to be in doubt, the end. There's almost nothing more to be said here, outside of Leon's hilarious percentage drop. At the beginning of this match, he had a tripling. By the end of the match he was only able to preserve a doubling. Right then and there we should have known what was coming. Do you guys think Leon was sitting around enjoying himself a little too much during this match and didn't bother taking DK seriously? I do. Then again, there wasn't much reason to suspect anything. While no one plays Skyrim for the main character, that game is really, really strong for a western title and Dragonborn did win a match last time. He even beat Yuna for second place in round 2, too. So Leon getting almost 70% on the guy was pretty impressive despite the percentage loss, and there was absolutely no way to know what DK was about to do. And I don't want anyone trying to tell me there was. The guru/oracle/BOP numbers are all public, folks. As John Gruden would say, hindsight is 50-50. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: Dragonborn looked good last time, but here never stood a chance, losing to Leon as badly as they lost to Tifa. In the early hours this was almost a tripling. To Dragonborn's credit however, they did recover as the match went on, especially with the day vote as you might expect from their respective games. What could this mean?: Leon looked really good here, and I think has cemented himself as the favourite over Vivi. He looked bad in 2013 relative to previous appearances and would have only gotten 54% on Dragonborn but here he excelled. This speaks to the health of Resident Evil, with 7 and the 2 Remake it is back. As for Dragonborn, a generic avatar from a beloved game was never going to stack up to a defined character. Skyrim would beat RE4, but nobody cares about the Dragonborn. People LOVE Leon. This was a victory for character (that is also tied to a series people know and love). I am now very curious to see how Joker vs. Claire turns out, as that is in many ways a mirror of this match but the seeds are reversed, the RE character is less popular, and Joker is more of a real character. Safer777's Analysis Leon is the strongest RE character. RE 4 is considered the best RE game and after that RE 2 and guess what? He is the protagonist in both of these and a remake of RE 2 is coming soon as the time of this writing. Dragonborn isn't really a character. It is an Avatar of you. No personality, no nothing. You can't get attached to this kind of character. Skyrim is pretty strong as a game of course and it is really popular here but Dragonborn isn't even really a character as I said. So Leon won with more than a doubling. Go Leon! And it makes sense that his percentage would be so high. Tsunami's Analysis Leon got the doubling here, so it wasn't immediately evident that he was in trouble next round. Dragonborn had made round 2 in 2013, albeit against weak competition, and his game had done very well in 2015. Skyrim is a game that I expect to be a lot stronger than its main character, though, partly because Dragonborn is customizable. Honestly, Shepard being at least somewhat strong is a tribute to just how well-written Mass Effect is. Category:2018 Contest Matches